


Change

by School_Holic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Creature Fic, F/M, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, potion fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-14 21:20:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3425975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/School_Holic/pseuds/School_Holic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dumbledore decided for the 'greater good' that no one should have a creature inheritance when Harry potter was in first year. Now it is 7th year and the M.O.M. is doing something about it. don't they realize 17 is when heat hits. will become HP/DM, SS/RW, HG/BZ</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am going to bring this over from FFN. I hope everyone here likes it too,

_**Dumbledore has been destroying his students** _

_It seems that Albus Dumbledore has given all his 7th year students, the year that now resides the ‘Boy-who-killed-he-who-must-not-be-named’, a potion that stops any creature inheritance._

_He claims that it was for the greater good and no one should go against whatever he says. He is the headmaster of Hogwarts. He says that any creature inheritance would destroy what he wanted in the school and changed all 1st years, 7 years ago, so that they would be normal and strong._

_All 7th years are to take the counter potion that would destroy what the ex-headmaster has given them. Whatever they turn out to be, they will stay at the school and get the education. Everyone should go to the school nurse to obtain this potion. If they do not take it, it is possible that they will be driven crazy and might even die._

_History of Albus Dumbledore page 4_

_How this potion might have to do with He-who-must-no-be-named page 6_

_Other possible conditions of not taking the potion page 8_


	2. I am a?

I walked right in to platform 9 and 3/4 to find that there were mostly younger students. I could be wrong. I did not care much when I got tackled but one Hermione Granger. She looks at me with just a happy face that I give back to her.

"How are you Harry? Are you feeling ok? Did you do your homework?" She said these questions as fast as humanly possible. When I heard her do this I thought it might have been magic but it seems that she does this without help.

"I am fine Hermione. You know for a matter of fact that I was unable to do my homework." She looks like she guilty for asking me. "Don't worry I will just do it on the train." She smiles at me and we get on to the train.

She let me have her notes to do my homework as she cursed the muggles I have to live with. I could not wait to get home. I was having a great time with just Hermione, who told me that Ron was going to meet us there. I asked her why but both of us could not come up with a good reason he would be at the one place he hates the most.

It stopped being fun when the door to our compartment opened to one Draco Malfoy. He just snares at us. I looked at him and for once I did not want to curse him. He looked like shit and that was just putting it nicely. He was paler then he normally was and his hair was not at its best.

"Can we help you Malfoy?" I asked. He just continued to look at us.

"Do you even know what is happening Potter? Or are you just stupid?"

"I was just asking you a question. There was no need to get mad."

He throws something at me and left. That was a first time. I am so used to him spelling, cursing, and trying to hurt me but to throw paper at me was new. I look down at the discarded paper to find that it was the newspaper.

I gasp and Hermione looks over my shoulder to find out what I reacted to. I could believe that Dumbledore would do this. He puts me in a place that hurts me and he knows it. It is about time that he is caught. I wonder who figured this out and told. I would give them money.

"I can't believe he did this to us. I want to know if there is something within me. I can't wait until we get there and find out." Hermione said. I could tell that she was truly excited about not being a muggle born but a creature. It was funny. I started laughing and she hit me.

"I am telling you Harry there has to be a reason. Magic is matter and you can't just create matter out of thin air. It has to be made from something else. As matter cannot be created or destroyed just changed." She went into teacher mode. I wonder if she is going to become one, she sounds like it.

When we got to the castle, we both went up to the hospital wing and found Poppy running here and there. She did not look at all happy. There was a person that I have never seen before writing things down on the pad in front of them. I am guessing that it was an M.O.M. guy that came to make sure that everything was going to plan and that nothing went wrong.

Poppy turned and saw us. She gave us a strained smile. "Ah there you two are. Once you have this potion maybe you could calm down one Mr. Weasley." She did not wait for an answer and pushed the vile at us and made us drink.

Before I could even finish it, a pain that I have never felt before hit me. I try to stay standing but I fell forward. I don't know what happened to Hermione but I hope that she is ok.

When I woke up I felt kind of out of it. I could tell that I was in the Hospital and in a bed but I had no idea what the hell is going on. I had to blink. I just thought 'hell'. This can't be happening. I turn my head to see a person that looked like Hermione, just male. I close my eyes and I got hit with memories of yesterday.

The potion that I took made me feel pain that made me pass out. It must have done the same to Hermione. When I reopened my eyes I tried to get up but the pain of pulling hair made me stop. Wait…hair…I look down and there was silky black hair under my hand. I follow it up and found that, yes, it belonged to me.

"Well, Mr. Potter, welcome to living world. I would have loved to say that nothing happened and you are fine but it does not look like it." I look at the woman talking, Poppy, and blinked. I could see her. I know that that is not shocking but for me, who had yet to get my glasses one, it is. I reach out for my glasses and put them on. Everything was so blurry. What ever happened changed my eyes.

"What is wrong with me, Poppy?" I ask her. She just smiles at me.

"Nothing. I have to say that you are just like you should have been if Dumbledore did not give you that potion." She points to a mirror on a door and turned to another student that was there. I walk up to it and cannot believe that this is me.

My hair was long, and I mean long. It was passed my butt and it was so black with some red highlight in it. My eyes are just as green if not more. I was spell bound by my own eyes. The only down part is that I think I shrunk 2 inches. My pants were too big on me and so was my shirt. I point my wand down and changed the length of them to fit me right. Not my cloak, for some reason I liked them long. When I turned my head I found that my ears peck out of my hair.

I run my fingers up the side of my ear and found that it comes up to a point. What the hell, I'm an Elf?


	3. She is a he and bloody hell

I just stare at myself for just a few minutes until I hear a man like groan behind me. I am shocked because the bed behind me is that of Hermione’s unless I was wrong. I turn to see a bushy red-ish brown haired man sitting there. He had red cat-like ears coming out of his head. I could not stop myself from laughing.

“What is so funny?” I try to control my laughing and say:

“You.” The person that I have a feeling is Hermione gets up and looks in to the mirror that was behind me. 

“What is this? I know for a matter of fact that I am female and have always been.” She shrieked. Poppy came over and said what she had to me. Hermione just could not stop her…himself from touching the furry ears. 

“Well you did way that you wanted something different. Now you have it. You can’t complain about something that has already been done.” That is about the time when I noticed a nice fluffy red tail coming out of her…his skirt. “You have another thing added to your body there.” I point to it and she…he gives another shriek. This just was not her…his…screw it, day. 

When Poppy came around again she asked us, “Now that you are up and about, can you do something about Mr. Weasley?” She pointed into one of her back rooms. 

We walked over to it as Hermione takes off her…his shoes, said something about being too tight. There was a growl from the inside. I can’t wait to see what Ron is. If Hermione is now a male cat thing then Ron is going to much worse. I open the door and something attacks us. I put up a shield before I could even tell what it was.

Standing outside my shield is one Ron Weasley. He had long hair like me, for a second I thought that we both were elves but that is not right. He got taller, damn, and he had fangs. 

“I get turned in to a Neko but he gets to become a vampire that is not right.” I turn to Hermione.

“At least you did not shrink.” Hermione nods and then looks back at our friend. He had made his way in to a corner and flinched when we came in.

“You two should leave. I don’t want to hurt you. Please just leave.”

“You know that we can’t do that Ron.” Says Hermione as she walks closer to him. “You know that you could ask Poppy and she could get you some bags from the Hospital. You don’t need to hide like a coward.” I look at her. That was harsh.

“You don’t get it. I would attack someone at any time and I am now one thing I hate more than anything in this world and include Professor Snape.” There was no hate in the name but in the ‘I’s that was in the sentence. I remember how he hated the thought of getting his blood sucked out of him by a vampire, now he had to do it to feed. 

I had to stop myself there for a second. I just hit me that I was ok with all of these changes and that I did not care that one of my friends were now part cat and the other could kill me for my blood. I laugh to myself. I was going crazy and it was Dumbledore’s fault.

“Is everything ok in here?” Says a nervous Poppy at the door.

“Yes Poppy. It seems that Ron here is now a vampire and is having issues with himself.” Says Hermione. It was getting weird just hearing a male voice coming out of a very male Hermione. 

“I will be back with a few bags.” And with that Poppy was off like her life depended on it. 

“A few…as in more than one?” We both look down at a shivering vampire. 

“You are, what they call it, a feedling. Meaning you are going to be hungry and once you got a taste it is going to be a big one. If you do not feed then you will attack a student in the hall all because you are hungry and they tasted good.” Hermione said as if it was the most common thing to all of us. I have a feeling that Hermione is going to be our guide for this year more than normal. 

Poppy came back and I got the bags from her before she walked, ran, away. I push them at Ron. Who just kept pushing them back at me? I look at him with a smile. I grabbed one of his hands to see that yes he had claws. I grab one finger and run it down my arm, causing me to bleed. No I am not a cutter but if I had to get him to eat this is one way. 

He snatched his hand from me and looked at it. He placed it right next to his nose and took a big sniff. I watch as he twitches and slowly licks his finger. Just the taste sent him off and Hermione throw a bag at him. Just like that we had him feeding. I know when he comes back to his senses he is going to yell at us but at least we know he is safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small chapter I know. How do you all like it?


End file.
